


The space between us (and everything in between)

by DRMBIT



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Aliens, Coming of Age, Drift apart, I Love You, Late Night Conversations, Lovers to Friends, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Slow Burn, Stars, Strangers to Lovers, questions about the universe, rensung, space, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRMBIT/pseuds/DRMBIT
Summary: Renjun doesn't want to be in love again, he wasn't so sure until Jisung stepped into his life and made love seem so easy. [RS#083]
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 14
Collections: the rensung files





	The space between us (and everything in between)

Renjun always likes to study about the universe, fascinated with how it's still expanding, how it's filled with things that are invisible– 95% filled with them, how different each planetary system is from ours, what fascinated him the most about the universe is that we appear to be alone.

There are approximately 100 sextillion stars, planets are probably more than that number, and the only life we know is here on earth. With attempts to try and connect with other extraterrestrial life, nothing has been found. 

Maybe too far for us to even reach. Maybe he was too deep into the thought, his parents have always looked at him like he was different from other kids his age, said that he was mature than most, and would rather be doing something big for his age than play around the sandbox. He would like to be one of the stars someday, not like an astronaut (though he would if he wasn't so afraid of the lingered thoughts in his head about space).

When he was 16 he felt like he was one of the stars– metaphorical, he had his first kiss with a boy. He would describe the lips of Lee Jeno, it was soft and tasted like the bubblegum he chewed before. It was slow, they weren't rushed and it was sweet as it came when the first snow started to fall on their noses. 

It was like they're in their own world, under the tree where they met a few months before during the summer, roam around the neighborhood until they saw each other, and made the tree in the park their own spot. A lot of first have been made there, first confessions, first kiss, almost slipped in first “I love you” if it wasn't for the storm of thoughts invading Renjun's mind.

As if it was yesterday, Renjun could remember their first month anniversary, right after school, they biked their way to the tree that was at the far end of the park. It was a Wednesday afternoon; Leaves fell, turned brown as the wind took them away, took off during different times with Jeno leaving earlier to set up–

"A picnic?" Renjun stopped his bicycle when he saw the food laid out. "I thought you couldn't cook?"

"Mom helped me out," He smiled, made his eyes turn into crescents. "Made a little strawberry shortcake for us to celebrate."

Renjun would be lying if he didn't say his heart skipped a beat when Jeno said that, heat rushed up to his cheeks when the younger held his hand and pulled him beside him. Felt the cold frosting on his cheeks and a kiss on the same cheek.

"The frosting tastes good." Renjun laughed as they ate, fed each other with the food prepared, the atmosphere almost became so pink they could feel the love. When they're almost done, Jeno packed up the emptied containers, the duo couldn't get rid of the smiles off their faces.

It was pure bliss for the next anniversaries and turned into a year, that's when Renjun's insecurities started knocking in and self-degrading thoughts started to flood his head.

"Something going on in that head of yours?" Renjun looked to his left to see Jeno sat beside him, his eyes looked at the older with concern.

It was on a Sunday; both turned 17 during the year and just entered their junior year of high school. The weather felt a bit gloomy as the sky is not as bright as the other days while the wind had already gotten colder.

"Nothing much."

Jeno slipped his hands into Renjun's. "It doesn't look like it," The younger never broke eye contact when he fully turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Renjun sighed, knew that he couldn't get away without telling it to Jeno as he read him like an open book. "Are you okay with the pace that we're going in?"

Without hesitation, Jeno nodded.

"I don't know," Now leaned on Jeno's shoulder, Renjun played with the ring on Jeno's hand. "I feel like you don't like it, that's all."

"I'm comfortable with whatever pace you want," Jeno reassured as he squeezed his hand.

"Are you happy with our relationship?"

That question caught Jeno off guard.

"I know it's sudden but I just want to know," Renjun lifted his head. "Not that I doubt you but I feel like I'm just overthinking and–"

Jeno dived into a small kiss on Renjun's lips, his hands cupped the older's cheek as they both smiled before they pulled apart.

"Trust me, I do like– actually love where we are now."

Renjun was still in shock as Jeno pulled him into a warm embrace, his head on his shoulder as he felt small circles drawn on his back.

It was like the little thing they always do, reassuring one another (although it was mostly Jeno who does). Felt a warm feeling around their heart when they do it from time to time, bright smiles were always evident after as they lean on one another. Renjun felt safe, loved whenever he's with Jeno– and the younger felt the same way, underneath their tree, wrapped in one another's embrace. Whether it's summer, winter, autumn, or spring, every time they're with one another felt like home.

Everything seemed like it was aligned for them; supportive parents, their relationship under the radar, have plans for the future. It's like everything is aligned with the stars, and when it does microlensing comes into play. It was rare as only 2,600 of this event will occur in this century, said to help astronomers to discover elusive exoplanets, able to help them to find out more about the stars and the orbiting planets.

And maybe that's what happened to Jeno who suddenly let go of their relationship through text, moved away the next day, and left Renjun's heart shattered for the next years to come.

Fact about space; completely silent, since there's no atmosphere there wouldn't be any sound to be heard.

That's what Jisung felt when he first moved into Tongyeong. When he first got accepted to Gyeongsang, Jisung didn't know what to think of it but he was glad because his grandparents live nearby so he can stop by any time. But then yet again he didn't expect that the town would be so… silent.

When he stepped out of the taxi, there were a few people around, open shops and restaurants, some cars and bikes passed around, but it felt heavy. He couldn't comprehend how it can be so quiet.

"Jisung?"

He turned around to see Jaemin– pink hair messed around in different directions, his varsity jacket held over his shoulder, Jisung can see that he's still the same but much rather that they're not the same height anymore.

"Jaemin Hyung," He smiled. "Thank you for offering your place to stay."

The older boy smiled as he pulled the handle of Jisung's suitcase up. "Not technically my place but you're welcome."

"So," Jisung cleared his throat as they entered the complex. "Last time we talked last week, you got a boyfriend?"

"Correction– boyfriends." Jaemin waved at the receptionist before they went to the elevators. "Plural form." Jisung pursed his lips the information given, the elevator dinged open and they entered.

"Two?" Jaemin nodded, hummed to the elevator music as they went up to the seventh floor.

"They're there, they couldn't wait to meet you when I told them about you coming to stay."

Without even looking, Jisung can tell Jaemin was smiling so wide it hurts his cheeks, he can hear the happiness in his voice.

"What are they like?" Jisung asked.

"They're amazing," The elevator opened to their floor. "I would say everything I love about them but it'll take us days for me to say what I want."

Once they stopped at room 1025, the door swung open without knocking and Jaemin's boyfriends appeared, laughed in each other's arms as they almost knocked each other over.

"Hey there!" The bright orange boy was enthusiastic as he sounds, a bright smile on his face as he was bouncing at his toes. "I'm Chenle and this is–"

"Haechan," The said boy smiled as he fixed his denim jacket. "I'm Haechan."

From the looks of it, both of their hairs stuck in every direction, their cheeks were red as ever, and in front of him they stole a kiss from each other– he didn't think that Jaemin would be into them a lot to tell him every night over facetime.

"They're your boyfriends?"

Jaemin nodded as they entered the apartment, it wasn't that cramped nor too huge with two bedrooms and bathrooms, an open kitchen that leads to the pantry or living room. It was minimal but that's the plus of it.

"Now you can get yourself settled right?" Jaemin wrapped his arms around both of his lovers. "We actually have a date and we didn't have any time to–"

"Hyung," Jisung looked at his cousin who just sheepishly smiled. "I won't make a mess, you already know that."

Jaemin nodded in response (after being convinced and reassured a couple of times by all of them) and bid his goodbye before the couple left for their date by the bay which left Jisung the whole apartment to himself. Unpacked his clothes and necessities, his phone rang but he couldn't hear it over the music he played.

The second time it rang was when he got ready to go out and look around the area since he would be here for four years. It was also the time he picked up to see Sungchan calling.

"Sungchan?"

"How's Tongyeong?"

"It's alright," Jisung pulled a jacket over. "What's up it hasn't been a day since I left."

The younger can tell the older smiled as he shifts position. "Just want to see how you're doing," Sungchan let out a sigh and Jisung can hear the duffle crumple. "It's boring when you're not around."

Jisung laughed. "Thought you would be hanging out with Shotaro?"

"He got plans with Yuta Hyung today, Jungwoo went somewhere with Kun and Lucas."

"And so you called me?" Jisung grabbed his shoulder bag and the keys before he stepped out of the apartment, locked it before he left.

"Yeah, you're going to do something today?"

Pressed the down button, the elevator dinged open. "Going to roam around," Entered inside the elevator was about to close but he heard a faint _hold the door_ from the distance and he pressed the button, waiting for the other person to get inside. "Hold on Sungchan."

The light pink came into his sight and right beside him, the boy pressed the ground floor before the elevator completely closed shut. "Thanks for holding."

Jisung looked to his side, Renjun smiled at him and suddenly his heart stopped for a moment, his cheeks warmed up. He nodded in acknowledgment, completely forgotten that Sungchan was on the phone in his pockets. "It's alright," Jisung said.

"I've never seen you around here, did you move?"

Jisung nodded again. "It'll be for college, just got accepted."

"I'm Renjun, I don't think we've introduced ourselves."

"I'm Jisung," The younger paused for a moment. "Renjun is a pretty name."

Renjun smiled as the elevator opened, both of them stepped out and their pace matched up with each other.

"So I'll see you around?"

Renjun can tell Jisung's voice was a bit hopeful, the older gave a small smile. He wasn't the one to get attached to. "If you can find me," Renjun held on to his shoulder bag. "I'm quite busy and college is starting up soon."

"You know I'm good at finding Waldo." Jisung wasn't really, but it made Renjun laugh before he went out of the building after he waved goodbye to him.

Jisung felt his heart pound, he was so sure it was the first time he ever felt like this before, a smile surpassed, he felt like a kid at a candy store.

"Hey," He heard a voice from his back pocket. "You're never really good at finding waldo, it took you two weeks to find him."

Jisung suddenly remembered he forgot to hang up on Sungchan, and so he did before he went out.

And so it begins.

Renjun forgets about the encounter with Jisung, buried himself in piles of books that he owned and borrowed from the library when he got back to his apartment that day, it's been a few months since he properly talked to anyone and he felt like today was a bit of a step (he even genuinely laughed at the boy's joke). But then he doesn't expect anything else as Jisung is in his first year, they couldn't really cross paths even if they're in the same apartment complex.

It was like stars who are very far from each other. But then stars rarely collide, and when they do there are three different outcomes– a black hole, hydrogen gas, and blue straggler.

College has already started up a few weeks ago, a month and a half to be specific, Renjun has passed from one class to another until it was lunchtime where he would spend it in the library before his last class of the day. Haven't seen Jisung since the day at the elevator, maybe he did miss a bit but he missed the books he was reading more.

Already made his way all the way to the back, Renjun looked through the books aligned until he saw it, took it out, and sat down on the nearest table to the corner. The smallest lights in the universe. Had started to read the book two days ago, he found it somewhat interesting how the author reached out and explored the possibilities of life outside of earth– aliens to be specific. Found himself immersed in his little bubble, he didn't notice someone took a seat right in front of him until they snapped their fingers, popped him out of the bubble.

"You got your nose stuck in the book." The boy showed his gummy smile and laughed a bit, Renjun placed the book down.

"Hey, Jisung right?"

Jisung nodded, placed his backpack on the chair next to him. "I'm surprised you remembered by name."

Renjun picked up the book again, hummed in content when saw the book didn't fold in by itself. "Your name is common here."

Jisung didn't reply, shrugged it off, and just pulled out his lunch made by Jaemin, his eyes flickered between his food and the book in Renjun's hand. "You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry…" Renjun's words trailed off when he heard the sound of the plastic passed over to his side, it was a ham and cheese sandwich.

Jisung looked around, he could feel the older's glaze on him and his cheeks turned into the lightest pink it could. He felt bad that he was going to eat while Renjun wasn't going to.

"Don't worry food is allowed, if that's what you're worried a–"

"It's not that," Renjun cut Jisung off, the book was now closed and the sandwich is now in his hand. "Isn't this your only lunch?"

Jisung took out another sandwich and a container with sliced fruits, sheepishly smiled. "Jaemin packed extra in case if it wasn't enough."

The older tilted his head to the side and Jisung's lips pursed together.

"He's my cousin who let me stay at his and his boyfriends' apartment if that helps for context."

Renjun just nodded and remembered. "I thought you're good at finding waldo? It took you a month and a half to find me."

"Huh?" Jisung blurted.

Renjun just laughed it off genuinely, and the younger joined in too almost confused, Renjun swore when he met Jisung's eyes he almost felt every feeling at once. It was there's a zoo inside of him and he wasn't sure if he likes it or doesn't, he'll push it aside for now.

"Just forget what I said, it's nothing."

Silence fell on them right after, it was comfortable for them as they ate, the sun beamed through the window and Renjun took time to look up and stare at Jisung– Blond streaks, brown eyes, gummy smile, there was something about the boy that attracted him at this moment.

_He's a bit cute._ Renjun thought, but he shook the feeling off as he didn't want to fall down in the rabbit hole again, even if he felt happy it could only be so temporary before it crashes and burns down to ashes.

Finishing up the sandwich, he kept the trash in his pocket before he stood up with his shoulder bag and the book which caught Jisung's attention.

"You're done?"

Renjun nodded. "I'll head out first, I have something to do."

Renjun wasted no time and left after, his grip on his bag tight when he rushed to the librarian to quickly check the book out, felt that the younger followed after him, he picked up the pace to get out of his sight– Then a handheld his wrist.

"What do you want from me Jisung?"

"Are you uncomfortable with me?"

Renjun's wrist was let go, he turned around and raised his eyebrow. The question was out of nowhere.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Jisung rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly.

"You seem like you're in a rush, you can just say it,"

Renjun swore he would answer, but he looked at his watch to see it's about five minutes until his next class, and it's far considered how long he would take to get there.

"I have to go, my class is far from here."

And he ran to his next class, left Jisung again with his heart sank a little into his stomach. Left an unsettled feeling inside of him for the rest of the day.

Jisung saw him again on the way out of the apartment, found out that he was the neighbor that Chenle told him about: said he was quiet, they never heard much from but heard that they were somewhat intimidating to approach.

They both stood there in shock, but then they should've known that they're bound to see each other again from the elevator meeting. They're living on the same floor for Pete's sake!

"Hey," Renjun started, his eyes were unwavering. "Can we talk- you might be busy but if you're not can we?"

Jisung nodded slowly, let the older lead the way and both of them walked to the stairs that lead to the rooftop, it was almost sunset once they got there. Leaned on the railing the younger can tell that Renjun is at peace, his eyes closed as the wind went by.

"I think I should say sorry, my words sounded like I meant something else…" Renjun trailed off, gripped on the railings a bit too hard made his knuckles slowly turn white. "I didn't mean to sound rude like I'm uncomfortable with you– which I'm not, at all, you're okay and–"

"I get it Renjun, it's okay you don't have to be sorry." Jisung sighed after, looked at the white knuckles before he hesitantly slipped his hand into Renjun's. "You might hurt your knuckles."

Renjun just nodded, and they stayed like that for a while, Jisung didn't let go, Renjun didn't complain about it as they looked at the sunset, and soon it started to get dark already. The moon wasn't far from their sight, stars were small but the faintest they could see a bit.

"Do you always come here?"

"When I just need a breather every now and then."

Jisung made eye contact with Renjun, he couldn't tell what Renjun was feeling and just gave a reassuring squeeze. "You know you can say it if you want, I heard it's easier to let it all out to a stranger."

"You're no stranger."

"And yet we don't really know much about each other."

Renjun sighed, his eyes looked at the scenery again, below the bright lights flashes from cars and buildings, heard motorcycles and cars passing by. And he closed his eyes again, leaned his head onto Jisung's shoulder.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Never," Jisung let go of Renjun's hand, reached out, and combed through Renjun's light pink hair instead. "You did?"

Renjun bitterly smiled, his other hand let go of the railings and just hugged Jisung, his head buried in his chest. Jisung can feel him nod and he just pulled him a bit closer.

"It was stupid of me to think we're going to last." Jisung's heart slightly broke when he heard Renjun's pained laugh, and he continued, whispering out. "I did think that we would last until we grew old and we would have a small puppy and three cats."

"Hey," Renjun lifted his head, his eyes on the brink of tears, and Jisung held his face in his hands. "You don't have to push yourself to tell it, I can tell love must be a sensitive topic for you."

Both of them didn't say anything much after Renjun silently thanked him before his tears fell, they stayed in the hug until Renjun stopped crying. And they went back to their apartments.

"You're not so bad for company." Renjun suddenly said as they reached to their own doors.

Jisung hummed, a smile made it across his lips as he opened the door. "You're not so bad yourself."

Renjun laughed before he opened his door and entered halfway.

"Goodnight Jisung."

"Goodnight Renjun."

And he went inside, Jisung's heart pounded loud that he can hear it in his ears, he couldn't wipe off the smile as he entered his apartment to later be met with Jaemin who scolded on why he shouldn't be out late and Chenle and Haechan laughed at his expenses.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh first chapter done :D i would like to thank the person who made this prompt (renjun coming of age with jisung as the love interest) and this fic fest even if I submitted late D:


End file.
